


Stark Raving Hazelnuts - The Life of Tony Stark and His Boys™

by mackenzie397



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzie397/pseuds/mackenzie397
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are two of the most important people in Tony Stark's life currently. This story encompasses how this makeshift family came together, and how they have managed to stay together through the years.





	Stark Raving Hazelnuts - The Life of Tony Stark and His Boys™

Peter had always looked up to Tony. Ever since his parents had brought him to his very first Stark Expo, he had been hooked. Dressing up as Iron man became a tradition every halloween up until he was 13 and Flash Thompson had declared that dressing up for halloween was lame. 

Now that Peter was 16, he still feels just as awe-struck by Tony as he did when he was 8. Being Spiderman has only increased the amount of times that Peter has run into the eccentric billionaire, and each time left Peter feeling both on top of the world and like he was about to vomit. Little did Peter know that his relationship with one Tony Stark was going to drastically change in ways he never could have imagined. 

He's startled out of his thoughts as the ringtone of his phone blares from his pocket. He scrambles to grab it without falling off of the precarious ledge of the skyscraper he's currently balanced on. He had been out patrolling, but the night had been unusually slow so he had found himself taking the time to watch the sunset as he lost himself to his thoughts.

Hello?" He breathes out as he finally manages to pull out the phone and answer it on the last ring.

  
"Kid?" Tony's voice vibrates out of the Stark phone in his hand. "FRIDAY alerted me that your location hadn't changed in the last hour. Is everything good over there?"

  
Peter looked at the cell phone incredulously. Tony had only ever called him once before, and that had been a very brief conversation going over the details of their trip to Germany. The rest of Peter's communication with Tony Stark was carried through either by messages from Happy or the even rarer face-to face-interactions Peter and Tony had.

  
“Ummm, yeah... everything’s fine. I just got lost in my thoughts I guess.” Still at a loss for what to say.

  
“Well good. I didn’t want to call and have to go bail Stark Industries newest intern out of jail, or find you tangled up in your webs in some random-ass alleyway in Queens.” Tony responds, the wry grin palpable even through the phone call.

  
“No Mr. Stark, I-wait, did you just say Stark Industries newest intern? I didn’t even know you had internships there?” He tells Tony, eyes widening in shock. “I don’t remember applying for anything either, so how did that even happen? There’s probably some sort of mistake.”

  
“You really think I, Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-did I forget genius- would make a mistake when trying to hire a god damn intern?”

  
“Uh, yes? I think it’s possible seeing how I didn’t even apply for any internship?” He says slowly, trying not to offend his idol.

  
“Kids these days never respect their elders.” He hears Tony mutter, before he continues. “Listen up spider-baby, I need you to show up at 8:30 sharp tomorrow morning so that you can get all your paperwork set up. Consider this your official welcome to Stark Industries.”

  
“But I-“

  
“No buts. I’ll see you tomorrow, and no need to wear your spider suit.” And with that, Tony hung up without giving Peter any chance to respond.

  
“What the heck was that about?” He mutters to himself, shaking his head before pulling his mask back over his head, and leaping off the ledge he had been standing on.   
  



End file.
